The ultimate battle in Wander Over Yonder history
It was Awesome vs. Hater on this planet called Sawbleen. Sawbleen was a weird planet to be fighting on because the was mostly about peace and love. Most people what the name of the planet to be change to..Love rocks. It was so awesome with frisk fighters ramming to the watchdogs and Peepers was so tried Hater has lost him. Now we go to Wander point view. "That planet looks nice Sylvia can we go please?"Wander plead. "Well okay."She answered. They landed on the other side of the planet. "Sylvia look it's Mr.Peepers."Wander said. "Leave him there."Sylvia said. "But he needs help."Wander stated. Wander reached for Commander Peepers. "Are you sure is a good take him with us?"Sylvia asked. "Sylvia I'll nurse him back to heath." Wander said. "Then he'll capture us."Sylvia warned him. "Maybe we'll nurse him there."Wander said. "Okay Wander."Sylvia said. Wander made a bed for Peepers and made some soup, and keep it warn in till he woke up. Little later Peepers woke up. "How did I get here?"He wondered. Peepers started walk back to the battle. Wander ran behind him and hugged him. Peepers didn't know what was happening so he screamed. But not as loud to Lord Hater to hear him. "How's it going with Peepers?"Sylvia asked Wander. She saw him hugged Peepers very tight with a smiled. Peepers was out of breath and Sylvia didn't care of he died. "Let me go you big monster."Peepers said. "I'm not a monster Mr.Peepers."Wander looked at him and smiled. Peepers screamed again. Wander gadded Peepers stomach. "What the heck."Peepers said. Sylvia laughed. Wander lifted Peepers up and smiled"Oh Mr. Peepers I'm your friend." Sylvia was still laughing she loved to see watchdogs in pain. Peepers still confused about what is going on and so am I. Wander rumbled Peepers stomach. This getting weirder by the minute and Sylvia was enjoying it. "Mr.Peepers your belly is really smooth."Wander smiled. Peepers thought to himself"Is Wander a.."Peepers tried to find the word, but Wander keep rumbling his stomach for some reason. Sylvia was laughing. After the battle Hater found Peepers crying. With Wander and Sylvia. By that time Wander stopped rumbling Peepers' stomach. Instead throwing him in air and Sylvia was cracking up. Hater sapped Wander and Sylvia. Peepers ran behind Lord Hater. "Now you're goin' to my prison."Hater said to Wander and Sylvia. "But did was help Mr.Peepers."Wander said. "You didn't really help him. I still liked."Sylvia smiled. Peepers watch Wander and Sylvia in Hater's prison. Wander tried to gadded Peepers. "Don't even think about Wander."Peepers told him. Then Wander and Sylvia got away. Peepers woke up in nice little bed. "Yes it was a dream."Peepers said. "No it wasn't,"Hater walked in his room."Wander and Sylvia broke free and Wander did something weird things to me."Hater said. Hater remember it like it was five minutes. "Where's belly Hater?" Wander asked. "I don't have one."Hater said. "Then how can you eat?"Wander asked. "I don't know." Hater said. Sylvia couldn't help but laugh. "What do you want to do Wander?"Peepers asked Hater. "I know."Hater said. Wander got packing without Sylvia knowing he opened. "Ah!!!!!!! Bard!!!!." Wander said. And Bard harassed Wander rest of the day. I still don't know whats going on.Category:Stories Category:Woybff's Stories